


Adágio

by http_leah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Gap Exchange 2019, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy e Lemon, Friendship, Hair removal, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbação, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Lee Donghae, Mentioned MQ, Menção a Kim Jongdae | Chen, Menção a Kim Jongin | Kai, Menção a Lee Donghae, Menção a MQ, Mão Amiga, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Outros Ships Não Mencionados nas Tags, alternative universe, amizade, depilação, diferença de idade, helping friend, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_leah/pseuds/http_leah
Summary: Uma tarde chuvosa bastaria para colocar Sehun e Chanyeol em um jogo tentador demais de se resistir.
Relationships: ChanHun - Relationship, Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 30
Kudos: 75
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Adágio

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #114
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer à doadora do plot (@porradoyixing no Twitter), pela oportunidade de escrever esta brilhante ideia. À minha beta que também fez um trabalho incrível na história, e à P. Se não fosse por seu incentivo, talvez esta fanfic não existiria. Já de antemão, peço perdão por quaisquer erros que a fic contenha. Ela passou por uma grande completa betagem, mas pode ser que algumas coisinhas tenham ficado para trás.
> 
> Link para a playlist: [Playlist de Adágio](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4g3iHAZpxAjyylaMvZjXF9?si=6hrhIZQGTLe6GiBE5SuPQA)
> 
> ATENÇÃO: Menção a age gap/diferença de idade.

Se perguntassem a Sehun quando todo aquele joguinho perigoso começou, ele diria que foi na tarde chuvosa da sexta-feira que precedia os seus testes.

Estava sozinho em casa, com exceção dos empregados que preparavam algo com cheiro muito gostoso na cozinha. Seu pai estava viajando há mais de uma semana a negócios, e sua mãe, inconformada de estar na presença de seu único filho durante o próprio aniversário, pegou o primeiro vôo de quinta-feira para Ibiza.

E Sehun estava ali, tentando finalizar seus últimos trabalhos do ensino médio para que passasse o próximo dia enfurnado no estúdio particular que possuía nos fundos de casa, com Vivi descansando ao seu lado no sofá em um sono pesado. O peito da pequena nuvem de pelos brancos chiava já há algum tempo, mas o Oh preferia pensar que todos aqueles exames e medicamentos eram algo de rotina e que não precisaria se despedir do seu companheiro de longa data logo.

Inseria as fontes de pesquisa no arquivo quando a grande porta de madeira de sua casa foi aberta por um Chanyeol ensopado da cabeça aos pés, nos braços dele havia uma pequena bolinha preta coberta pelo pesado casaco do jovem. Sem nem ao menos ser solicitada, a Sra. Kwon já dava o ar da graça na sala levando consigo duas toalhas felpudas.

— O que foi desta vez, meu filho? — perguntou enxugando os cabelos platinados do garoto alto enquanto este enrolava o animalzinho na outra toalha.

— Ahjumma , eu decidi trazer o Toben pra brincar com o Vivi, e no meio do quarteirão fomos pegos pela chuva. — Com uma expressão descontente, a governanta desferiu um tapa no braço do garoto de nariz vermelho, que gemeu de dor em resposta. 

— Que pegasse um guarda-chuva antes de sair de casa. Vai ficar resfriado! — E com um bico emburrado nos lábios, a mulher pegou o velho cachorrinho no colo e seguiu com ele para algum canto da casa. Um lento Vivi desperto pelo latido do amigo canino a seguia.

Sehun colocou o computador de lado e caminhou até o amigo que ainda estava parado próximo à entrada, segurou na mão dele o conduziu até seu quarto, por mais que o mais velho soubesse andar de olhos fechados naquela casa.

Havia conhecido o Park quando ainda eram garotinhos catarrentos correndo pelo parquinho do bairro. O pequeno Oh tinha apenas 4 anos quando em um dia ensolarado saiu junto de sua babá para passear com seu mais novo amiguinho, um filhote de Bichon Frisé que havia ganhado de seus pais em seu último aniversário, carinhosamente apelidado de Vivi, por sua avó. O garotinho corria pela praça tentando fazer com que o cachorrinho teimoso o obedecesse e realizasse alguns truques, enquanto isso sua babá se sentou em um banco embaixo da sombra de uma grande árvore, entretida demais com uma revista de fofocas.

Foi quando o menor sentou na grama para dar água à bola de pelos, que um outro filhote se fez presente. Este tão pequeno quanto Vivi, mas com os pelos negros. Sehun, sem temer o pior, levou as pequenas mãozinhas à cabeça do animal, fazendo uma pequena carícia enquanto derramava um pouco da água de sua garrafinha para que o filhote desconhecido pudesse se hidratar também.

— Você tá perdido, amiguinho? — O cachorro soltou um latido agudo em resposta à voz mansa. — Você tem coleira! — O pequeno notou a tira de couro vermelha que contornava o pescoço do animal, um pingente dourado brilhante presa a ela. Algo estava gravado na peça, mas Sehun ainda não conseguia ler mais do que palavras simples depois de repetidamente vezes observando-as. — Você tem dono? Ele deve tá te procurando. — Pensativo adicionou: 

— Se um dia o Vivi sumir, eu acho que vou ficar muito triste.

Decidido a encontrar o dono do novo amigo, levantou pegando Vivi e o colega canino pelas coleiras e acenando para que o seguissem.

Sem que sua babá ao menos notasse a ausência do menino, afastou-se para o lado oposto do parque perguntando a todos no caminho se o pequeno animal pertencia a eles. Depois de tantas respostas negativas, o pequeno decidiu ir aos bebedouros públicos encher novamente sua garrafa, e foi lá que encontrou um garotinho mais ou menos de seu tamanho, choroso no colo de quem parecia ser sua mãe.

— E se ele nunca mais voltar, mamãe? — Os soluços se tornavam cada vez mais altos e engasgados. — Ele não gosta de mim?

— Mas é claro que não, Chan! O Toben só deve ter encontrado algum esquilo e decidiu correr atrás dele. Olha — A mulher ajeitou o corpo gordinho no colo enquanto tentava limpar o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas com as mangas de sua blusa, o garotinho tirou o par de óculos que usava para coçar os olhinhos inchados —, eu prometo que nós vamos procurar de novo antes de ir para a casa. E se por acaso ele não sair do esconderijo dele, nós vamos até os policiais contar o que houve. Tudo bem?

Sehun encarou o filhote, que o fitou de volta. Com um suspiro, a criança indicou o caminho para os animais. Não havia ficado muito tempo na companhia do pet, mas se apegou ao caminhar rebolado do cachorrinho que no caminho todo se embrenhava em suas pernas enquanto brincava com Vivi. Ele foi um bom amigo de curto prazo.

Envergonhado, Sehun cutucou os ombros da mulher sentada de costas para si, suas bochechas estavam coradas. Confusa, a mulher se virou para a criança. — Tudo bem, amiguinho? — E mais envergonhado ainda, o menino acenou para o filhote. A outra criança, até então concentrada na conversa da mãe, pulou eufórico do colo dela, correndo até o seu amigo canino.

— Toben! Toben! Toben! Você voltou pra mim. — Agachado, o menininho de orelhas salientes abraçou o corpinho pequeno do animal que latiu em resposta. — Eu senti muito a sua falta. Muito mesmo. — E com um beijinho na cabeça do filhote, o menino acrescentou: — Eu te amo muito! Um tantão, Toben. E eu nunca mais quero ficar sem você.

O pequeno Oh — com lágrimas nos olhos — preparava-se para voltar para onde sua babá estava, até que as perninhas curtas do Park o levaram para perto de si, e as mãozinhas pequenas o puxaram, prendendo-o num abraço cheio de gratidão.

— Você é um anjinho? — O mais novo, confuso, acenou várias vezes com a cabeça negativamente. — Eu acho que é sim. Mamãe disse que os anjos cuidam de nós seja de onde for. — Com pouco esforço, Chanyeol empurrou os ombros do garotinho desconhecido para que pudesse observar melhor o rosto de seu anjo. — E você cuidou do meu Toben pra mim! Cuidou dele e trouxe de volta. — O menino sorriu deixando evidente o furinho que possuía em uma das bochechas. — Agora eu vou ser o seu anjinho e cuidar de você. Pra sempre!

E Chanyeol realmente cuidou. Nunca mais — os meninos que descobriram morarem a um quarteirão de distância — separaram-se. A babá da família Oh logo foi dispensada quando a criança passou a praticamente viver na casa do novo amiguinho. E quando o pequeno Park descobriu que diferente de si que praticava futebol, Sehun dançava balé, fez questão de assistir o filme “Barbie e as 12 Princesas Bailarinas” várias vezes, somente para que tivessem algo para conversar. Foram juntos para as mesmas escolas e Sehun apoiou o melhor amigo quando aos 8 anos Chanyeol se matriculou escondido em várias aulas de música. Aos 12, quando o Park quebrou o braço durante uma partida de basquete, foi o Oh quem cuidou do mais velho, e aos 15 quando Sehun decidiu que entraria a todo custo para a equipe nacional, Chanyeol usou o dinheiro que guardava para comprar uma nova correia de violão, para importar os melhores pares de sapatilhas para o mais baixo.

Sehun e Chanyeol eram mais do que apenas melhores amigos. Eram uma família.

Dentro do quarto espaçoso do moreno, o Park se sentou na cama de casal esperando o amigo voltar de dentro do closet com alguma roupa sua, que sempre deixava pela casa do amigo.

— Como o Toben tá? — gritou o mais novo do closet, procurando por uma das camisetas do Park que sabia que havia surrupiado para dentro de suas gavetas há alguns dias.

— Meio tristinho — respondeu o mais velho em um muxoxo. — Não faz muito mais do que ficar deitado o dia todo e comer o mínimo.

— O Vivi também não tá muito diferente. — De volta ao quarto, Sehun jogou um par de calças de moletom e uma velha camiseta do Fall Out Boy que cheirava ao suor do Park, no colo do amigo. — Vai querer tomar banho? — O mais velho assentiu logo partindo para a suíte do moreno, que prontamente o seguiu.

— Ontem eu até tentei levar ele pra passear no parquinho, mas mesmo sendo carregado ele não quis ir. Ficou choramingando o caminho todo até o portão. — Sehun disse, e o Park murmurou para que o amigo soubesse que ainda estava prestando atenção na conversa enquanto se despia. — Eu andei pensando em sabe... Talvez na hora H, fosse melhor eutanasiar ele.

— Você teria coragem? — perguntou Chanyeol já de dentro do box do chuveiro.

— Não iria ser fácil, mas eu acho que não consigo mais ver ele choramingando pelos cantos magrinho. — Um biquinho despontou nos finos lábios do mais baixo. — Ele tá tão frágil que eu sinto medo até de pegar ele no colo. Até parei de levar ele no pet shop pro banho e tosa, porque fiquei com medo de machucarem ele.

— Se você acha que isso vai ser o melhor pra ele — A voz do Park era abafada pelo barulho da água quente alcançando o chão e embaçando todo o cômodo —, eu vou estar com você te apoiado. Não sei se faria o mesmo com o Toben, mas não tiro de você o direito de achar que isso é o certo.

Sehun resmungou em resposta enquanto escorregava pela parede até alcançar o chão frio. — O Vivi tem estado comigo desde sempre, eu acho. Não sei o que eu vou fazer quando for hora de dizer adeus.

— Eu lembro da viagem a Jeju na quinta série, quando a Sra. Kwon ligou da sua casa para a recepção do hotel avisando que o Vivi havia desaparecido. — O Park riu. O barulho da espuma acumulada encontrando o chão enquanto enxaguava os cabelos. — Você chorou a tarde inteira, até queria que voltássemos para o continente. Mas aí o seu pai ligou de noitinha pra contar que na verdade ele tava escondido debaixo da sua cama mordendo o seu travesseiro. Você já tinha dormido e eu fiquei com dó de te acordar, mas você foi dormir tão tristinho que eu achei injusto não te tranquilizar.

— Eu realmente fiquei com medo de ele nunca mais dar as caras. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso, mas era a primeira em que eu não estava aqui para procurar por ele. Nem para olhar aquele rostinho pidão uma última vez. — O corpo grande e magro ia se encolhendo cada vez mais contra si próprio. — O Vivi era meu único amigo até você chegar.

— Se você estiver pensando na porcaria dos pirralhos da creche, Sehun, eu juro que saio daqui agora mesmo e te desço a porrada! — O comentário fez com que o Oh soltasse uma gargalhada gostosa, bem do jeitinho que Chanyeol gostava. — Mas se te deixa mais feliz, por mais que eu tenha ficado desesperado, eu sou muito grato ao Toben por ter fugido. Se não fosse isso, eu acho que nunca teríamos nos conhecidos.

— Ou teríamos! Mas você nunca viria falar comigo porque eu sou um porre.

— Cala a boca! — gritou o Park, abrindo um pouco o box para que pudesse jogar água no amigo, que respondeu à brincadeira do loiro com uma série de xingamentos. — Saiba que se dependesse de mim, nós seríamos amigos não importa quando, nem a forma com que nos conhecemos. — Somente após ver Sehun corar e abrir aquele sorrisinho que deixava as presinhas fofas do bailarino à mostra, que Chanyeol voltou para o banho.

Amava aquele garoto.

Algum tempo depois, o chuveiro foi desligado e o Park saiu do box com uma toalha em sua cintura. Os cabelos pingando mais do que quando chegou à residência dos Oh. Enquanto o mais velho vestia suas roupas, Sehun não pôde deixar de reparar nas marcas arroxeadas que marcavam o pescoço e o peito forte do amigo. Um nó se formando na garganta.

— Você tá saindo com o Jongdae?

— A gente se vê sim, de vez em quando. Por quê? — indagou o Park passando a camiseta pelos braços fortes ainda úmidos.

— Você tá comendo ele? — O Oh apontou para os chupões pela pele do outro.

— Isso não foi ele. Dessa vez foi o Donghae. Sabe? O universitário. — O Oh acenou com a cabeça positivamente. — Eu e o Jongdae já não transamos há algum tempo depois de toda aquela discussão na casa do MQ. — Secando os cabelos com a mesma toalha que a Sra. Kwon o havia entregado, prosseguiu. — Eu gosto bastante do Dae. Ele é um puta de um amigo pra mim, e eu não sei se quero continuar fodendo com ele antes de ter certeza de que isso é tudo que eu quero dele. — O Park encarou o amigo com um sorriso ladino antes de continuar. — Eu até consigo me imaginar namorando ele.

— Então você tá apaixonado por ele, não?

— Eu acho que apaixonado é uma palavra muito forte, mas eu gosto sim dele. Muito! — Colocou a toalha em um dos ganchos da parede do banheiro e seguiu de volta, já vestido, para o quarto do moreno. — Você tava ocupado antes de eu chegar?

— Não. — Respondeu Sehun despertando de sua nuvem de pensamentos enquanto corria para alcançar o mais alto. — Tava finalizando uns trabalhos, mas eu já terminei.

— Hum. — O Park se jogou na enorme cama de casal do amigo. — Quer assistir alguma coisa?

O Oh ponderou um pouco antes de responder. — Depende...

— Como hoje eu estou de bom humor, vou ser bonzinho e deixar você escolher. — Chanyeol falou risonho.

Sehun deu a língua para o amigo, empurrando-o para o outro canto da cama e se juntando a ele debaixo da pesada coberta rosa. Quando “Cosmic Dancer”, a famosa abertura de Billy Elliot, ecoou pelos alto-falantes da TV do mais novo, Chanyeol começou a resmungar até notar o bico nos lábios do amigo. — O que você tem?

— É só que eu não gosto muito dele. Tipo... Ele é uma pessoa muito legal e tudo mais, mas eu não gosto do que ele faz com você. — Sehun cutucava sua cutícula fervorosamente, um claro sinal de que estava nervoso, e o Park percebendo esta ação do moreno, logo tratou de abrigar ambas as mãos dentro das suas.

— Como assim?

— Eu... Eu não gosto da pessoa que você se torna quando tá com ele.

— E que tipo de pessoa eu me torno quando tô com ele? — debochou.

— Alguém insensível, frio... Alguém que não se importa comigo. — O Park ficou tenso, e Sehun ao notar isso se afastou do amigo recolhendo suas mãos. — Mas deixa isso pra lá. É bobagem minha!

— Não é não! Agora você continua.

— É que basta só uma ligação dele pra você sair correndo e me deixar sozinho quando deveria ser a nossa noite. Nossa noite mensal, Chanyeol! Não é todo dia, não é toda semana e não é nem quinzenal. É uma noite por mês! E eu sei que eu não tenho direito algum de dizer o que você deve ou não fazer. Mas poxa, toda vez que você sai correndo no meio do filme dizendo que precisa ir ver o Jongdae e que volta logo, eu me sinto um idiota. E eu me sinto um idiota maior ainda por ficar até de madrugada esperando você voltar ou ao menos me mandar uma mensagem avisando que não vai aparecer. E agora vendo você aí me olhando com essa cara de tacho, eu só consigo pensar que eu tô fazendo uma tempestade num copo d’água ao pensar que você tá fazendo pouco caso de mim. Porque, Chanyeol, eu poderia estar fazendo tanta coisa, mas todo santo dia 22 eu limpo minha agenda só para te encontrar enquanto você parece nem fazer questão de me ver. Se passar um tempo com ele é mais importante ou mais gostoso do que comigo, é só me dizer. Eu tô cansado de ficar mendigando a sua atenção!

Chanyeol observava o mais novo de cabeça baixa, envergonhado por todas as verdades que o amigo jogava em sua cara.

— Você prometeu cuidar de mim, mas ultimamente você só vem me machucando.

— Nunca foi minha intenção, Sehun!

— Eu sei que não, mas às vezes você não faz questão nenhuma de estar comigo. E se faz, nunca demonstra! E eu entendo que você queria estar ao lado dele, ainda mais porque vocês estão em um momento delicado, mas a forma como eu sou deixado de lado me machuca.

O Park encarou o amigo que possuía um biquinho nos lábios. As mãos delicadas e bonitas afastadas das suas cheias de calos pelas incontáveis horas que passava com o violão em seus braços. Com cuidado, Chanyeol levou a mão para a nuca do Oh, deixando um carinho singelo e cuidadoso ao que puxava com receio o corpo quase tão grande quanto o seu para dentro de seu abraço. Sehun se deixou ir sem muita relutância, de joelhos na cama enquanto seu tronco era apertado pelos braços fortes do amigo que continuava com a carícia que sutilmente ia até a área sensível que possuía atrás das orelhas.

— A coisa que eu mais odeio no mundo é te ver pra baixo, e eu sinto muito por ter te deixado dessa forma. — A voz rouca se fazendo presente em um sussurro ao pé do ouvido que fazia com que todos os pelos do corpo do Oh se eriçassem. — Eu sou um babaca! Sinto muito por nunca ter prestado atenção suficiente em como você andava se sentindo. Você sabe o quanto eu te amo, certo?

— S-sei sim! — Sehun gaguejou temendo o caminho que aquela conversa tomava.

— Eu jurei te proteger, mas não notei que era eu mesmo quem estava te ferindo... — Afastou o bailarino para que pudesse encarar a face vermelha feito um tomate. — Se você quiser nunca mais me ver, eu juro que entendo e te...

— Não é pra tanto, Chanyeol!

— Eu posso parar de ver o Jongdae ou... Ou a gente pode ficar juntos por um mês inteirinho se você quiser. Ou talvez um semestre! — O músico prosseguiu atropelando suas próprias palavras, desatento à risada gostosa do moreno.

— Não precisa de muita coisa, Yeol! Um pouquinho de atenção é tudo que eu quero.

— Mas eu quero fazer alguma coisa, sabe! Pra te recompensar por todas as vezes em que eu fui um cuzão com você. — O loiro apelou para a melhor cara de cachorro que caiu na mudança que conseguiria fazer, esperançoso que Sehun desse o braço a torcer.

— Uma promessa! Me faça uma promessa. — Sehun levantou apenas o dedo indicador e o colocou bem em frente à fuça do Park. — Me prometa nunca mais fazer isso de novo! Mesmo quando estiver bem velhinho, casado e com filhos, prometa não me esquecer. Você foi a segunda melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Porque obviamente o Vivi foi a primeira. Mas me prometa, Chanyeol! Eu não me importo de ser o tiozão que incomoda nos almoços de domingo, mas eu me importo de ser esquecido por você. Eu sei que isso não é saudável, principalmente para alguém como eu, mas eu sou meio que dependente de você.

O Park ouvia tudo atentamente com um sorrisinho de lado enquanto acariciava o joelho do amigo, que estava evidente pelo rasgo no jeans.

— Desde que eu me lembro como gente, tem sido Sehun e Chanyeol. Eu só não quero ser esquecido. Sem Chanyeol não há Sehun... Então... Por favor! — Sehun suplicou.

— Eu vou aonde você for! — disse Chanyeol puxando o corpo magro para perto, jogando-se na cama do amigo em um abraço de urso bem apertado. Sehun gargalhava dentro do aperto do Park na mesma medida que desferia fracos socos nele. O amigo insistia em morder o pescoço sensível do moreno.

Quando ambos se recuperaram da euforia provocada pela pequena lutinha, Chanyeol logo tratou de emendar: 

— Mas ainda assim eu quero fazer algo por você!

— Mas eu não preciso de nada, inferno!

— Não xinga que isso é feio!

— Meu rabo, Chanyeol! — Sehun se esquivou do tapa do maior rolando para fora da cama. No chão frio, uma ideia idiota passou por sua mente. — Me depila!

— Quê?

— Me depila! — O loiro rolou para fora do colchão aconchegante se juntando ao mais novo no chão de madeira. — Eu tenho o teste domingo e ainda não me depilei.

— Não sabia que vocês tinham que se depilar.

— Não é bem uma regra, mas eu me sinto mais confortável todo lisinho. — Deitando sobre o próprio braço, o mais baixo encarou o músico, que possuía um ponto de interrogação piscando no rosto. — É gostosinha a sensação do contato da pele com a meia-calça.

— Realmente. É gostoso deitar nas suas pernas quando você tá sem nada. — Sehun arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso com o comentário de Chanyeol que apenas deu de ombros e se levantou, puxando o amigo pelas mãos para que ele fizesse o mesmo. — Okay. Vamos fazer!

— Eu só tava brincando. Não precisa realmente me depilar.

— Mas eu quero. De verdade! Quero te deixar relaxado. Você anda muito tenso por causa dos testes, então eu só quero te ver molinho.

— Mas eu disse que não precisa! — Insistiu Sehun, envergonhado.

— E eu digo que você deveria calar essa boquinha e me acompanhar. — Enquanto era puxado para o banheiro do quarto e o Park retirava a camisa, Sehun só conseguia pensar na zona perigosa que estavam adentrando.

As mãos de Chanyeol eram gentis ao deslizarem na pele de Sehun, espalhando o creme com cheiro de macadâmias, presente que o mais novo havia adquirido de sua mãe após a mais recente viagem dela a Milão. O Oh odiava a fragrância doce e enjoativa do hidratante, então sempre utilizava o caríssimo pote para auxiliar a lâmina a deslizar mais facilmente por sua pele leitosa, usando-o no lugar da espuma de barbear, que sempre o deixava com a pele irritada.

Mas Chanyeol adorava o cheiro que desprendia das coxas brancas e magras do mais novo, e que começava a grudar na sua própria pele, misturando-se com o suor que brotava de seus poros — surgia em poucas gotículas em sua nuca abafada pelos fios que davam forma ao seu mullet — e escorria por sua lombar desnuda, perdendo-se dentro de suas calças, sendo enxugadas pelo tecido grosso do cós de sua cueca. Para Sehun, era sufocante sentir o aroma em todas as peças que vestia e em todos os lugares a que comparecia. Insuportável! Mas Chanyeol achava marcante, uma forma de o amigo estar consigo mesmo após se despedirem, impregnado no tecido de sua jaqueta. Especial.

A palma quente deslizava sobre as panturrilhas firmes, quase que numa espécie de afago, e apertava a pouca carne das coxas malhadas. O pelo curto e grosso fazia cócegas em seus dedos úmidos, e Chanyeol achou aquela sensação um tanto quanto agradável.

Sehun assistia à cena calado, mas atento ao quanto o amigo parecia devoto à ação, apalpando-o e massageado-o, às vezes buscando algum desconforto em seus olhos, mas somente se deparando com o deleite no olhar do mais novo.

Aquilo era muito relaxante, muito mais do que todas as sessões de massagem as quais o menor se submetia após os longos e cansativos ensaios, onde a única coisa em que conseguia focar era a dor aguda que sentia nos braços, na lombar, nas panturrilhas e nas solas dos pés — estas em que Sehun torcia todo dia para que não desenvolvessem grandes bolhas e calos.

Sehun sentou-se mais confortavelmente, deixando-se deslizar levemente pelo estofado e maltratar um pouco suas costas. Um gemido soprado escapando por seus lábios após Chanyeol massagear seus horrendos dedos. Abriu os olhos que nem ao menos havia percebido estarem fechados, encarando o amigo que procurava pela lâmina dentro da nécessaire lilás. Chanyeol tirou o protetor do objeto e o jogou de qualquer maneira dentro da bolsa, logo se virando para o garoto sentado à sua frente.

— Por onde começo?

— Pelas canelas. Sempre de baixo para cima, no sentido em que os pelos nascem, senão fica péssimo. Entendeu? — O maior assentiu e Sehun levou as mãos compridas e delicadas até as bordas da cadeira, apertando-as com tamanha força que as pontas de seus dedos tornaram-se brancas.

Chanyeol, apreensivo, pousou a lâmina afiada perto do início da fíbula do pé direito do bailarino, e com muito cuidado para não colocar extrema pressão e ferir o amigo, deslizou-a para cima, a pele pálida e leitosa logo tendo mais destaque. À medida que soltava a cadeira onde estava sentado, Sehun voltou a descansar no encosto, agora mais tranquilo. O loiro mergulhou o metal na vasilha cheia de água morna preparada antecipadamente, e com a chapa limpa, voltou ao trabalho. Pigarreou para chamar a atenção do moreno.

— Eu assisti.

— Ao o quê? — Indagou o Oh, confuso.

— Cisne Negro, o filme que a gente começou a assistir um tempo atrás. — Chanyeol continuava sendo cuidadoso com os membros do mais novo, acariciando a panturrilha com os dedos da mão que mantia a perna comprida firme.

— É...Você recebeu uma ligação do Jongdae e saiu correndo. A gente nunca chegou a terminar. — O tom de sua voz era seco, um tanto quanto irônico. — Mas é legal saber que você finalmente assistiu a algo que eu gosto. — A ênfase que o mais novo deu na palavra “eu” entregou a pequena mágoa que sentia calado. — Isso é novidade.

Com um profundo suspiro, Chanyeol pegou a perna de Sehun e a tirou de cima de seu colo, substituindo-a pela outra. Após notar o pequeno tom de raiva na voz do amigo, sentiu-se apreensivo de continuar com a conversa, mas o silêncio era muito mais desconfortável do que enfrentar as palavras secas de Oh Sehun.

— Achei que tivéssemos superado isso.

— E superamos! — O tom de voz do mais novo era debochado.

— Eu achei muito bom! Profundo — Acrescentou o mais velho, concentrado no trabalho que suas mãos realizavam. — A Natalie estava ótima! Devo dizer que muito melhor do que em Star Wars.

A risada de Sehun preencheu o banheiro frio pelo cair da noite chuvosa.

— Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso! — Chanyeol suavizou ainda mais os movimentos ao alcançar o joelho do mais novo, com medo de que cortasse alguma dobrinha. — Mas, num geral, eu fiquei muito surpreso. Achei tudo muito... Intenso?

— Acho que essa é sim uma palavra válida.

Chanyeol prosseguiu. 

— No início, não vou mentir, achei muito chato. A Nina era um porre! Você sabe que eu não costumo curtir muito gente lerda. Como é que ela nunca antes havia surtado com a mãe? Ela era uma completa maluca, e isso era óbvio em todas as cenas dela. E a personagem da Winona... Eu não suportaria conviver com uma pessoa assim.

— A Nina sentia muito pelo passado da mãe. Não era tão simples assim. Nunca é quando se trata de realizar os antigos desejos dos seus pais.

O loiro parou o movimento que fazia e encarou o mais novo. Sabia muito bem que Sehun não falava aquilo baseado apenas na personagem, mas adicionando um pouco de sua própria história naquela verdade. A avó do amigo era uma bailarina com um futuro bastante promissor pela frente, até que engravidou após uma noite de bebedeira em comemoração a uma apresentação bem-sucedida. A carreira nunca mais foi a mesma após o nascimento da Sra. Oh, e esta passou a vida toda se culpando até que engravidou do pequeno Sehun.

A bela mulher de 27 anos viu no gracioso filho a oportunidade de pagar pelo o que acreditava ter cometido, logo tirando os carrinhos de brinquedo da mão do bebê de apenas 3 anos, e os substituindo por um caríssimo par de sapatilhas. Sehun havia desenvolvido uma paixão intensa pela arte ao longo do tempo, e no auge da juventude dedicava pelo menos 8 horas do seu dia ao balé.

Chanyeol logo voltou ao trabalho com uma risada seca tentando disfarçar o desconforto.

— Como eu disse, no início eu achei extremamente sem graça, mas o buraco ficou mais fundo. O que aquele homem fazia com as bailarinas... Eu nunca imaginei que algo assim poderia acontecer! Você nunca... Certo?

— Não, Chanyeol. Ninguém nunca me assediou. Mas eu já vi acontecer, várias vezes infelizmente, e eu nunca consegui fazer nada. Tinha um cara, coreógrafo, que sempre passava as mãos no corpo das minhas amigas com a desculpa de estar corrigindo os movimentos. Bobagem! A bunda delas não tinha nada a ver com a coreografia. Todo mundo sabe que encaixe de quadril não existe! Eu sabia pelo menos, e nunca fiz nada para evitar. Eu tinha medo de que ele resolvesse me cortar da apresentação. Eu não disse nada, mas uma menina disse. Então um dia ele estava lá, e no outro não.

— Eu sinto muito, Boo. Você nunca me contou...

— Não é algo do qual eu me orgulho. — O menor precisou fechar os olhos por um tempo para evitar que lembranças ruins voltassem. O maior sentado no chão encarou algo atrás do corpo magro, até que voltou a raspar as pernas do mais novo. — Eu me preocupei mais com a minha carreira do que com o bem das minhas companheiras. Não foi algo bonito!

— Bom, espero que você pelo menos nunca fique louco como a Nina.— O comentário foi acompanhado por uma risadinha tímida, ao que o Park tentava desviar o rumo da conversa.

— Bem — O moreno suspirou fundo —, você pode relaxar então. Eu nunca vou ser Odette e Odile, mas eu espero conseguir o papel de Siegfried um dia.

— Que eu me lembre, quando pirralho você praticava era o pás de quatre .

— É sim minha coreografia favorita, mas eu não sou uma garota e eu posso almejar coisas maiores que apenas ser um cisne.

— Não disse que não podia. — O maior suspirou e abandonou a lâmina dentro do pote com água. — Terminei! Você quer... — O loiro encarou o pedaço visível das coxas pálidas do menor sob a toalha branca que tentava esconder a roupa íntima do amigo. — Sabe... fazer o restante. Ou você não faz o corpo todo?

— Hum... Sim, eu faço. Mas você não tem que fazer isso! Seria… um tanto quanto desconfortável para você, eu imagino. — A voz de Sehun era mansa. Buscava não assustar o amigo.

— Eu quero! Não me importo em te ver sem nada. — Chanyeol soltou uma risada um tanto quanto divertida. — A gente tomou banho juntos até os 8 anos, Sehun. Eu já tô bem acostumado com isso que você tem entre as pernas. — Percebendo o olhar desconfiado do moreno, logo tratou de se explicar. — E eu quero que relaxe. Não quero que fique se abaixando quando sei que suas costas doem. E além do mais, eu sei que você não vai sair do estúdio amanhã, e que provavelmente vai correr com isso — Gestualizou para todas as coisas jogadas no chão frio — no domingo de manhã. E é bem perigoso você se machucar. Então... É! — Atropelou suas palavras. — Eu consigo fazer.

— Tudo bem então. Mas não se esqueça de deixar a pele bem esticada! — Com receio, o mais novo se levantou e começou a despir a última peça em seu corpo.

Chanyeol tentou fingir que não se interessava pelo corpo esguio do Oh, mas falhou na tentativa de deixar seus olhos longe. Sehun era magro, os ombros largos, os braços fortes porém delicados, a barriga definida, mas não de forma rude como a sua, as coxas firmes e o bumbum arrebitado. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção do Park eram as pequenas sardas espalhadas pelo rosto e ombros. Tão pequenas, que eram quase que invisíveis aos olhos desatentos. Mas o Park já havia encarado o amigo tantas vezes em sua curta vida, que aqueles pequenos detalhes passaram a ser o ponto mais belo e atrativo de Sehun.

Assim que o tecido negro alcançou as coxas, o mais novo tratou de enrolar a toalha grossa em sua cintura e terminar de descer a peça com o auxílio dos próprios pés.

— Você se importa se eu colocar uma música? — perguntou Sehun, já se dirigindo para o celular em cima da grande bancada da pia e iniciando sua playlist. “Sonatine Bureaucratique” de Frank Glazer começou a ecoar por todo o cômodo enquanto o mais novo voltava a se sentar em sua cadeira. O amigo pronto para voltar ao trabalho.

— Essa não é a trilha sonora daquele filme italiano péssimo que a gente assistiu na casa do Kai um tempo atrás? — Chanyeol perguntou já concentrado no metal que deslizava suavemente pela pele leitosa. — Aquele com o garoto esquisito, mas que você insiste em dizer que é charmoso.

— Nós não fazemos comentários sobre isso, Chanyeol! — As bochechas magras tomaram um tom de vermelho bem evidente. — E o filme não é tão ruim assim. Tem seus pontos positivos.

— Como o quê?

— Hum... A fotografia é muito bonita e bem trabalhada em muitas cenas...

— Como a em que o magrelo fode o pêssego? — O mais velho o interrompeu.

— Não! Como as cenas na cidade. Era isso que eu ia dizer! O lugar era lindo. Me fez ter vontade de um dia visitar a região.

— Que bom, porque aquela cena é nojentíssima. — O mais velho voltou os olhos para o punhado de pelos baixos visíveis no pequeno pedaço da virilha que o moreno deixou aparente. A mão que tremia levemente afastou mais um pouco o tecido, deixando não muito das bolas do amigo expostas, e espalhou um pouco de espuma de barbear agora. — Além de que aquilo é pedofilia.

— Da mesma forma que você e o Junmyeon eram? — Indagou Sehun, provocativo.

— Não é bem assim...

— Ele era quase uma década mais velho que você!

— E um grande gostoso! — A ferramenta trabalhando nas mãos do Park deixava Sehun nervoso. Tão nervoso que a cada segundo o bailarino ia se encolhendo e se afastando cada vez mais das mãos grandes. Sehun se encolheu tanto, que em certo ponto o amigo agarrou as coxas malhadas e o puxou para perto de si, colocando-se entre as pernas do moreno.

— Isso não anula o fato de que ele era bem mais velho que você. — O garoto se esforçava para não gaguejar de nervosismo, e isso se tornou perceptível para Chanyeol, que somente teve seu ego inflado.

— O pau dele anula isso, Sehun. E ponto final! Além de que eu já sou grandinho.

Sehun bufou se deixando relaxar um pouco. Nesta altura seu celular já tocava uma música qualquer, fato que passou despercebido pelo bailarino, que estava muito concentrado montando todo um mapa mental de todas as relações sexuais do amigo conhecidas por si.

Veja bem, Chanyeol podia ser uma borboleta social com uma pica de ouro, mas Sehun era bem diferente. Teve seu primeiro beijo com uma colega do Park no ano anterior quando brincaram de “7 minutos no paraíso” em uma das sociais que Jongdae dava semanalmente. Foi bastante gostosinho, mas não passou de um simples beijo.

Quando o assunto era sexo, Sehun podia pelo menos dizer que se garantia num cinco a um, enquanto Chanyeol começou sua carreira aos 15 anos. Foi quando o músico começou a foder com Junmyeon, professor e amigo de Yoora, irmã mais velha do Park. Então, naturalmente, Chanyeol se tornou a enciclopédia do sexo para o moreno, sempre compartilhando suas histórias e dicas do que fazer e do que não fazer na hora h.

— Foi bom? — Perguntou Sehun, em um fio de voz.

— Hum?

— Eu perguntei se foi bom... O sexo.

Chanyeol, muito concentrado em retirar até mesmo os pequenos fios negros, quase que invisíveis aos olhos, apenas acenou com a cabeça, o que deixou Sehun frustrado.

A pele de Sehun tomava um tom avermelhado à medida que os pelos se tornavam escassos, e o Park sempre muito cuidadoso massageava a área depilada para que a coceira e a irritação que o Oh sempre comentava sentir após se depilar, surgissem com menos impacto. Terminado um lado da área íntima do mais novo, Chanyeol com muito cuidado começou a afastar ainda mais o tecido grosso que protegia o moreno do vento gelado que entrava pela pequena janela perto do chuveiro.

— Eu quero detalhes!

— Pra quê?

— Só por curiosidade. — Respondeu um Sehun com as bochechas quentes e uma sensação de friozinho na barriga.

— Se for por curiosidade, a internet tá cheia de pornôs.

— Mas não contigo... — A voz do mais novo soou tímida.

— Hum. — Murmurou novamente o músico, encarando a trilha de pelos que começavam embaixo do umbigo do amigo e iam até o pênis. Com muito cuidado e após lavar a lâmina na bacia com água, deslizou o metal gelado da barriga até a base do pau dormente. Sehun tremeu. — Você quer saber tudo que ele fez comigo? — Sua voz era baixa e mansa, mais grave do que o normal.

Mentalmente ponderava se deveria ou não continuar com aquela brincadeira perigosa. Poderia a qualquer momento espantar ou ser recusado pelo amigo. Mas queria tanto recompensar Sehun por todas as vezes em que havia pisado na bola... E bem, aquilo não seria sacrifício algum para si. Seu amigo era um puta de um cara gostoso e os gemidos dele — costumava soltar bastantes sons indecentes enquanto dormia — eram uma delicinha.

O menor acenou e então ele prosseguiu.

— A gente se encontrava no apartamento dele. Às vezes ele me buscava naquele carro caro dele e eu mamava ele com força. — As mãos grandes apertaram a cintura magra numa tentativa de impedir o amigo de se mover. — Ele me oferecia uma bebida e após uma conversa curta, me levava para o quarto.

Sehun rebolou inconscientemente sobre a cadeira, em busca de mais contato quando os dedos frios do outro esbarraram em seu membro.

— Ele me deitava na cama dele com aquelas cobertas de cetim e tirava a camisa. Ele tinha um puta de um tanquinho e era gostoso de lamber. — O Oh segurou um gemido na garganta quando o loiro segurou em seu pau movendo o pra cima, para que pudesse trabalhar naquela área inferior, empurrando as bolas ainda mais para baixo com um dedo, atento aos seu pedido para que tivesse cuidado com a pele. — Ele gostava de deixar chupões em mim, principalmente na minha bunda, e passava um tempão apenas me chupando, mordendo e lambendo. Bem aqui! — Levantou a cabeça para que o outro tivesse uma melhor visão de seu pomo de adão. — Você sabe como eu sou sensível aqui.

Sehun concordou com um murmúrio. Os nós da mão grande de Chanyeol sempre esbarravam em seu pênis quando este retirava a mão de si para poder recomeçar os movimentos. Mas isso não era nada comparado ao que Sehun verdadeiramente encarava: seu pau começando a despertar dentro do aperto da palma do mais velho. Tentou pensar em várias coisas que talvez o fizessem brochar, como Chanyeol sendo fodido de quatro por Jongdae, mas isso se mostrava inútil quando o Park, como se tivesse em mente a saia justa em que o outro se encontrava, aproximava-se mais do corpo esbelto para soprar seu hálito quente no órgão, varrendo para longe a pelugem.

— A gente não era muito de beijos. O lance mesmo era quando ele chupava a minha língua. Já chuparam a sua língua, Boo? — As grandes orbes negras encontraram os olhos marejados do outro e um sorriso nasceu no rosto do mais velho. — Ele me colocava deitado na cama com a cabeça para fora. Eu ficava um pouco tonto, mas nem chegava a ligar muito quando ele descia as calças e começava a foder minha boca. Sabia que assim é muito mais fácil de alcançar a garganta, bem fundo? — Sehun negou com a cabeça, mudo quando Chanyeol deslizou um dedo ainda mais para baixo, raspando em seu períneo. — Às vezes ele sentava na minha cara e eu o fodia com a língua.

O bailarino não conseguiu se segurar, deixando que um gemido sôfrego escapasse por seus lábios maltratados pelas mordidas que dava na tentativa de não deixar nenhum som obsceno escapar de si. Chanyeol o encarou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade antes de silenciosamente voltar sua atenção ao pênis semiereto do Oh.

— Acho que você vai ter que se virar um pouco pra eu conseguir alcançar aí atrás. — Encarou o amigo procurando novamente por qualquer sinal de incômodo. Com o corpo grande e magro sentado de ladinho, o Park puxou o caralho do moreno para trás, prendendo-o entre as coxas brancas. A toalha já perdida pelo corpo alheio. O menor quase se engasgando com a própria saliva quando Chanyeol afastou uma das bandas de sua bunda, tendo total acesso à área mais escura do corpo esbelto. Já havia sim se tocado ali antes, mas a sensação de outra pessoa o tendo tão vulnerável fazia com que seu pau desse algumas guinadas bruscas que eram contidas por si mesmo, apertando ainda mais suas coxas. Seu pau sendo engolido pela pele leitosa e quente cada vez mais sensível.

— Depois era a vez de ele me chupar. Eu gostava de quando ele deitava no meu colo e mamava devagarzinho, porque assim eu podia fazer um carinho no cabelo dele. — Com um aperto forte até demais na bunda de Sehun, Chanyeol comentou sobre o silêncio do amigo. Seu celular, provavelmente sem bateria, também estava mudo e lá fora voltava a chover fortemente. — Tudo bem, Sehun? Você tá caladinho.

— S-sim. — Praguejou quando sua voz saiu mais arrastada do que deveria. Estava indo à loucura.

— Bom... — Quando o metal frio encostou muito perto da pele sensível de sua entrada, o menor não se aguentou, levando a mão para a base do pau, agora lisinha, fazendo um carinho tímido. — Depois que ele me mamava, eu sentava nele. É minha posição favorita! — Voltou a se concentrar nos poucos pelos que o dançarino possuía perto do cu, resultado de uma provável depilação recente. A mão livre sempre passando por entre a bunda do amigo para limpar a área. — Ele ficava lá, paradinho enquanto eu descia com tudo. Ele se fingia de submisso enquanto eu sentava no pau dele, pra depois me agarrar de uma maneira que eu ficava todo dolorido mais tarde. Socava em mim até eu chorar, pra depois cuidar de mim. Você quer que eu cuide de você, não quer, Sehunnie?

— Chanyeol... — Sehun fechou os olhos envergonhado de estar se perguntando se Chanyeol era assim, tão verbal durante o sexo.

— Sim? — Seu tom era provocativo. O dedão pressionando a entrada com tamanha força que Sehun estava quase se abrindo por completo para ele. Claro que sem nunca parar os movimentos com a gilete.

— E-eu... — Engasgou novamente com o gemido agudo que saía de sua garganta quando Chanyeol aproximou o rosto de sua bunda. A respiração queimando a pele. Seus olhos reviraram de tamanha excitação. A mão que acariciava o baixo ventre passando a também distribuir apertos na tentativa de descontar o tesão. As bochechas queimando por conta da vergonha.

O loiro abandonou o instrumento no chão frio e pegou a toalha enrolada de qualquer forma na cintura fina, usando-a para limpar a bunda e as coxas do amigo que tentava se recompor no assento. A respiração acelerada.

— Sabe aquele filme da Jennifer Lawrence que assistimos um tempo atrás? Onde ela é bailarina!

— R-Red Sparrow .

— Isso! — O Park sorriu para o mais novo. — Eu a achei tão sexy! Sempre a achei na verdade. — Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. — Mas foi somente te assistindo que eu entendi o que aquele filme tinha de diferente.

Os braços de Chanyeol alcançaram o óleo de bebê sobre o móvel do comodo, abrindo-o e espalhando uma quantidade generosa — tão generosa que escorreu por seus pulsos — na palma da mão e repassando para as coxas, virilha e pênis do amigo.

— A forma com que ela se fazia presente é igualzinho a quando você sobe no palco, Sehunnie. — Massageava e apertava todo pedacinho de pele que conseguia tatear. Sehun estava sedento por um fim que começava a se aproximar junto da dormência na perna esquerda. — A sua variação ... A sua variação , Sehun... Não sei nem ao menos como explicar o quão sexy é. Você com o peito estufado e as pernas fortes... Nem parece o mesmo garotinho todo encolhido de agora!

— D-desculpa... Merda! — ggritou quando a massagem que o outro fazia passou a ser feita na cabecinha sensível de seu pau.

— Você não tem por que se desculpar! — Um beijo foi depositado no peito que se elevava frequentemente como resultado da respiração acelerada do mais novo.

Sehun gemeu com a masturbação velada que Chanyeol fazia. Os movimentos escorregadios por conta do óleo.

— Vem cá pra eu fazer direito! — Largou o pau duro e pulsante do Oh, puxando-o para o chão pelas pernas. Sentou de borboletinha com o corpo grande ajoelhado em cima de Sehun. Um braço abraçando a cintura do garoto, que escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, enquanto o outro ia até o meio do traseiro avantajado, esfregando os dedos do períneo até o buraquinho que se contraía freneticamente. — Se você deixar, nós podemos fazer um adágio tão bonito, Hun...

— Onde foi que você aprendeu isso?

— Eu sou observador. — A cintura do Oh foi pressionada com mais força, e acabou por beliscar a pele do loiro numa maneira de tentar contê-lo. O pênis pressionado entre os dois corpos expelindo cada vez mais pré-gozo. — Mais do que você consegue imaginar...

As mãos inquietas do mais novo foram até a nuca do loiro, agarrando os cabelos compridos naquela região enquanto Chanyeol passava a distribuir sopros e beijos atrás de sua orelha.

— Sensível demais. — O mais velho disse.

O dedo indicador sendo abrigado pelo cu que se dilatava facilmente por conta do óleo restante na mão grande.

Sehun gozou forte assim que o primeiro nó desapareceu dentro de si. Jatos quentes e fortes molhando ambos abdomens. O bailarino gemia descontroladamente. Nunca antes havia gozado tão gostoso como gozou. O corpo todo sofrendo espasmos. As pernas fracas demais para sustentarem o peso do Oh, que desabou em cima do melhor amigo, o qual consequentemente se desequilibrou e acabou caindo no chão com o corpo quente sob si.

Nada era audível além do som de suas respirações e das gotas de chuva que se chocavam contra a janela. Ficaram ali até o Park começar a sentir frio pelo contato das costas com o piso gelado, quando o maior se sentou, Sehun percebeu ser aquela a deixa para que se separasse do amigo. O rosto fervendo de vergonha. Tamanha era ela que não conseguia nem ao menos encará-lo nos olhos. Mas o sentimento de arrependimento era nulo.

Alcançou a toalha jogada no assento da cadeira, usando-a para cobrir sua nudez. O Park usava a camisa jogada perto da porta para se limpar. Pigarreou para que o moreno finalmente prestasse atenção em si.

— Você deve tomar um banho agora. De preferência bem quente. Sabe... Pra tirar qualquer coisa que tenha ficado.

Sehun acenou com a cabeça e encarou o amigo uma última vez antes que esse saísse do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si para dar mais privacidade ao bailarino. Como se Sehun se importasse com um banho quando havia acabado de gozar nas mãos dele.

No banho, perdeu a conta de quantas vezes chocou a própria testa contra a parede, perguntando-se o quão burro era.

Quando saiu do chuveiro, a chuva já havia passado e não havia sinal algum do amigo pelo quarto.

Vestindo um dos moletons do mais velho desceu para a sala, relaxando ao perceber que o casaco grande do Park — agora seco — ainda estava jogado sobre o encosto do sofá. Vozes um tanto quanto animadas vindo da cozinha.

No cômodo, o Park comia um pedaço de bolo acompanhado de uma xícara de café fumegante. Sua xícara. Aquela comprada exclusivamente para o uso de Sehun e nunca tocada por nenhuma pessoa daquela casa ou visitante. Com cuidado, o Oh se aproximou até conseguir apoiar o queixo na cabeça do amigo, que virou para si assustado com a ação. A expressão de surpresa sendo logo trocada para um largo sorriso.

— Você tá cheiroso!

Sehun sorriu de canto a conta em resposta, puxando um banco para si perto da ilha onde o amigo comia. Observou a covinha que aparecia sempre que o mais velho mastigava, e como o outro já estava vestido nas próprias roupas. As “emprestadas” agora deveriam estar dentro da máquina de lavar.

Chanyeol se recusava a encarar o amigo, que flutuava após o que havia ocorrido no andar de cima. Mas não ignorava o fato de que seu ego estava bem inflado após fazer Sehun gozar gostoso do jeito que merecia após tanto se esforçar nos últimos dias.

A Sra. Kwon logo apareceu, aparentando ser menor do que era com os dois cães de raça inquietos em seus braços. O Park limpou as mãos no moletom do amigo e se levantou indo até a governanta, tomando o próprio bichinho para si. Vivi latiu em resposta ao afastamento do amigo.

— Vocês podem brincar outra hora. E não me olha com essa cara! — Com um último afago atrás das orelhas branquinhas de Vivi e um beijo na bochecha da mulher, o Park seguiu para a grande sala da casa. O Oh seguindo-o após mandar um beijo soprado para o cãozinho do amigo.

Enquanto Chanyeol vestia o casaco grande e pesado, protegendo Toben dentro do tecido, Sehun repassou toda a última hora na cabeça, pensando nos prós e contras de toda aquela brincadeira.

O amigo havia feito uma promessa. Não o abandonaria mais. E aquilo deveria servir muito bem para aquela situação também. Caso contrário, Sehun não saberia o que fazer. Contava com o sorriso largo do Park para fazer seu dia valer a pena.

Aproximou-se sorrateiro do corpo maior que o seu, abraçando-o por trás. O músico soltou uma risadinha contagiante, virando-se para que pudesse aconchegar o corpo esbelto dentro dos próprios braços junto da bolinha de pelos negras.

— Você não precisa de um pornô, Sehunnie. Você já é um grande pornozinho! — Sussurrou num tom divertido. Uma bola de sensações e sentimentos crescendo dentro da barriga do morador daquela casa.

Afastaram-se com ambos possuindo um sorriso no rosto.

Antes que o Park pudesse sair pela grande porta e correr até a própria casa, Sehun o chamou, sem medo algum, pois agora tinha a certeza de que o teria para sempre.

— Yeol! — O mais velho o encarou, confuso. — Você quer... Sabe... Dar um volta mais tarde? Sair pra algum lugar...

Os olhares se chocaram uma última vez.

— Eu vou aonde você for.


End file.
